


Practice for the Madness

by nabawrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, First Kiss, I think this is cute, M/M, Not My Fault, Welcome to the Madness, at least as far as i know, don't blame me for this, im not responsible for my imagination, oops my fingers slipped on the keyboard, sorry about that, yurio is smarter than he looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabawrites/pseuds/nabawrites
Summary: This routine would be awesome, if only Otabek could get his damn part right.





	Practice for the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came to me when I was watching Welcome to the Madness last week and I realized that a routine like that doesn't just happen. Yurio and Otabek would have had to practice that routine. So then I wondered, how many times did they have to practice Otabek taking off Yurio's glove with his teeth? How many times did Otabek accidentally bite Yurio's finger instead, and how awkward were the subsequent apologies?  
> This spiraled way out of my control, but yeah, here's a fic about OtaYuri practicing for madness.  
> P.S. this is my first Yuri!!! on Ice fic, so I haven't ever written these characters before. The first time is always the hardest, so give me some grace :)

It was awesome.  
Yurio knew it, deep down in the organ that pumped blood through his veins.  
The routine, the music, the costume: all of it was perfectly designed for his personality, his style, and his goals. 'Bold' was the only word Yurio could think to describe it all, but he felt it worked well enough to suit his purpose.  
The only problem was that he wasn't the only person in the routine. Otabek was also in it, for however short a time, and he seemed to be having an awfully hard time getting his part right.  
How hard was it to take off a glove with your teeth? Honestly, Yurio could probably take a glove off of Otabek in his sleep, so he really didn't know why Otabek was having such difficulty with it. He had bitten Yurio's finger four times. Four times! He even drew blood once, which was irritating, and Yakov had suggested that if getting bit once or twice was too much for him than Yurio could always just quit and go back home to his grandpa.  
Mila had just said it was kinky. Hag.  
Of course, Otabek's consistent failure to do it right only made it more awkward than it already was. They'd had to practice the damn thing a million times already, and ice skating was one thing, but repeatedly going up to a dude and holding out your hand so he could take off your glove with his teeth (in a way that was supposed to be sexy, when done right) was a completely different thing.  
And it was one thing if the music was on, because then you could get into the mood of the song and live in it and actually think of it as a performance. But no, Lilia wouldn't let them use the music until they'd gotten it right enough times, and they hadn't gotten it right once. It was really hard to be sexy when you're skating partner is biting your finger and the only sounds in the room are some ballerina chick yelling at you to be more beautiful and some grumpy asshole of a skating coach critiquing your every move.  
And then there's Mila off to the side, yelling at you to 'get some'.  
This was why Yurio preferred cats.  
Eventually Lilia and Yakov got tired of watching them fail, so they called for a lunch break. The former-couple went off to eat, and Mila gave Yurio a suggestive wink before running along to do her own thing, which left Otabek and Yurio on the ice, with no one else around.  
Yurio had his phone out and was trying to decide what to do for lunch when Otabek cleared his throat. "Yuri."  
"Hmm?" He didn't look up.  
"I must apologize."  
Yurio rolled his eyes and put his phone away, finally looking over at Otabek. "For what?" he huffed."  
"Your finger. And for failing."  
Yurio glared at Otabek. "Baka," he said. "You think I want an apology? I don't care about my damn finger. So don't worry about apologizing and just get it right already!"  
Otabek didn't flinch at Yurio's yelling, but Yurio could still tell from his eyes that he felt guilty and frustrated. He sighed. "Otabek," he said, his tone one of resignation. He skated over to the older man, only stopping when he had entered Otabek's personal space.  
"Yes," came Otabek's reply, his expression showing both curiosity and wariness.  
Yurio pushed further into Otabek's space. The older skater couldn't dodge him because of the wall of the edge of the rink behind him. Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Yurio-"  
"Kiss me, Otabek."  
Otabek's eyes went wide. "What?" he said, too surprised to come up with anything more.  
Yurio rolled his eyes again. "I said kiss me, baka."  
Otabek hesitated, looking closer to fear than Yurio had ever seen him, then he cupped the younger skater's face and slowly, as though he thought Yurio would change his mind, he brought there lips together.  
It was so much better than Yurio had expected. And it lasted longer than he had expected, too.  
After a few seconds, Yurio pulled away, a smirk on his lips. "So you're telling me that when your mouth's aiming for my lips, you do just fine, but if you're aiming for my finger, you miss?"  
Otabek opened his mouth to reply, but he shut it quickly. Yurio's smirk grew bigger, and he held up his hand to trace Otabek's lips. "It's just a kiss, 'Bek. Whether it's my lips or my finger, that's all it is." Yurio pulled his hand away, just enough so that it wasn't touching Otabek's face anymore. "This routine is supposed to be sexy. You are supposed to be sexy. So be sexy. Kiss me. Kiss my finger. Seduce me; take off the glove."  
Otabek's eyes narrowed, then his head darted forward and he tore off the glove with his teeth, his lips scraping across Yurio's finger (instead of his teeth, which was definitely preferable). Otabek took the glove out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground, his eye contact with Yurio never wavering.  
Yurio cocked his head to the side to give Otabek an unreadable expression before bending over to pick up the glove. He came back up slowly, his face as close as he could get to Otabek's torso without touching it. As he came to an upright position, he didn't back away. His breath hit Otabek's cheek, and Yurio noticed him shiver. He smirked. "Good. Kiss me like that every time and we'll have this down yesterday." Otabek's expression never changed from his normal stone-faced impassivity, but Yurio saw the gleam in his eye.  
Yes, Yurio had gotten very good at reading Otabek by his eyes.  
Yurio ran his hands up Otabek's body, starting at his hips and coming up all the way to his shoulders, then he wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck. "Keep seducing me, Beka." He leaned in closer, his lips nearly touching Otabek's ear. He gave an exaggerated exhale, smirking at the reaction he got (the reaction he knew he would get).  
"Otherwise, I might get bored."  
Then Yurio skated away without another glance or word, finishing the program from where he'd left off.  
As he made a turn, their eyes met, and Yurio gave Otabek a cocky smirk.  
At the end of the routine, Otabek had never been so pleased to pretend to pull that trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not one of my best works, but I like the idea and I guess I'm satisfied with how it turned out.  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comment.  
> Especially the comment part. They give me life!


End file.
